


Three, two, one

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Grace is trying to help Steve out - an unconventional New Year's eve kiss.





	Three, two, one

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr.](https://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/post/155255179970/three-two-one-happy-new-year-it-was) I'm gonna try to post here everything I have on tumblr so all my work can be easier to find.

“Three – two – one! Happy New Year!”

It was still seven pm, but they were watching the Times Square Ball Drop on TV. Danny had Grace, but they weren’t spending the night together, because Grace had _‘a super cool party with my friends, dad, don’t be so lame!’_

“Happy New Year, Danno,” Grace said while kissing her dad on the cheek.

“Happy New Year, Monkey.” Danny hugged her tightly, not believing how big she’d gotten.

“Happy New Year,” Grace said again, kissing Danny on his other cheek.

“What’s this one for?”

“That’s from uncle Steve.”

“Monkey, uncle Steve is right over there.” Danny pointed to the kitchen, where Steve had gone to grab more beers and a soda for Grace.

“I know, but he thinks he can’t give you one, so I’m doing it for him.”

Danny stared at his daughter perplexed, wondering when she’d gotten so perceptive. Then he started thinking how he could let Steve know that he could give Danny all the kisses he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/) is almost exclusively McDanno. You can also come visit me and talk to me on my [personal blog.](https://itsokayifthatpersonisyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
